Season 7
This article contains episode summaries for the seventh season of Desperate Housewives. Season summary In the U.S., original episodes of season seven started airing on September 26, 2010. So far, only 13 episodes have aired. Cast Starring *Teri Hatcher - Susan Delfino (15/15) *Felicity Huffman - Lynette Scavo (15/15) *Marcia Cross - Bree Van de Kamp (15/15) *Eva Longoria - Gabrielle Solis (15/15)* *Vanessa Williams - Renee Perry (15/15) *Ricardo Antonio Chavira - Carlos Solis (15/15) *Doug Savant - Tom Scavo (15/15) *Mark Moses - Paul Young (14/15) *Kathryn Joosten - Karen McCluskey (11/15)** *Kevin Rahm - Lee McDermott (12/15)** *Tuc Watkins - Bob Hunter (8/15)** *Brenda Strong - Mary Alice Young (15/15) *James Denton - Mike Delfino (11/15) Also Starring *Charlie Carver - Porter Scavo (10/15)** *Joshua Logan Moore - Parker Scavo (9/15)** *Darcy Rose Byrnes - Penny Scavo (11/15)** *Madison De La Garza - Juanita Solis (10/15)** *Mason Vale Cotton - MJ Delfino (7/15)** *''Credited as "Eva Longoria Parker" through . **''Credited only in the episodes in which they appear. Recurring cast *Brian Austin Green - Keith Watson (15/15) *Emily Bergl - Beth Young (11/15) *Max Carver - Preston Scavo (8/15) *Daniella Baltodano - Celia Solis (7/15) *Orson Bean - Roy Bender (5/15) *Lainie Kazan - Maxine Rosen (5/15) *Harriet Sansom Harris - Felicia Tilman (4/15) *Cody Kasch - Zach Young (3/15) *Polly Bergen - Stella Wingfield (2/15) *Kyle MacLachlan - Orson Hodge (2/15) *Mindy Sterling - Mitzi Kinsky (2/15) *Dale Waddington - Nurse (2/15) *Joy Lauren - Danielle Katz (1/15) *Dakin Matthews - Reverend Sikes (1/15) *Lesley Ann Warren - Sophie Bremmer (1/15) Season overview After losing her business, Bree begins the process of rebuilding her life by telling Gabrielle a secret that could end their friendship; Lynette and Tom face a rough road ahead as they welcome a fifth child to their ever growing brood; and Susan and Mike’s financial woes have forced them to rent out their house and leave Wisteria Lane. But when Paul Young mysteriously returns to the neighborhood as the new tenant, suspicions will rise. Later his new wife will join him on Wisteria Lane, as he's remarried. A family will find out that one of their children is not their own. Episodes Remember Paul? | date=September 26, 2010 | director=David Grossman | writer=Marc Cherry | plot=The residents of Wisteria Lane are stunned to discover that Paul Young is out of prison and back in the neighborhood with an enigmatic new wife and seemingly dark motives. Meanwhile, while Paul is renting Susan’s home, she, Mike and MJ are living in an apartment on limited funds..... But Susan sees a glimmer of hope in getting her life back on the Lane when she’s offered an unorthodox job by her apartment manager, Maxine; Lynette’s rich and successful college friend, Renee, pays an unexpected visit to the Scavo household; Gabrielle and Carlos find themselves keeping secrets from one another; and Bree, newly single and needing a fresh start after selling her business, finds herself tempted by Keith -- the handsome, young handyman she's hired to update her house | guests= Max Carver as Preston Scavo, Steven Culp as Rex Van de Kamp, Christine Estabrook as Martha Huber, Brian Austin Green as Keith Watson, Harriet Sansom Harris as Felicia Tilman, Lainie Kazan as Maxine Rosen, Kyle MacLachlan as Orson Hodge }} You Must Meet My Wife | date=October 3, 2010 | director=Larry Shaw | writer=Dave Flebotte | plot=After Renee begins spending a lot of time with Tom, an angry Lynette feels she's trying to sabotage their marriage; Bree fires Keith without warning when she suddenly finds herself falling for him; Susan is wracked with guilt about lying to Mike about her new, risque side job; Gabrielle rushes to the hospital after learning that Bree accidentally hit Juanita with the car; and Paul introduces the women of Wisteria Lane to his new wife | guests= Emily Bergl as Beth Young, Brian Austin Green as Keith Watson, Lainie Kazan as Maxine Rosen, Shawn Pyfrom as Andrew Van de Kamp }} Truly Content | date=October 10, 2010 | director=Tara Nicole Weyr | writer=Matt Berry | plot=Susan discovers that some of her best, sexy internet show moves are being copied by a competitor; Gabrielle hires a private detective to look into an important matter, unbeknownst to Carlos; Lynette is stunned when Tom’s doctor prescribes a rather unorthodox remedy for his depression; and Renee invites a reluctant Bree to go clubbing with her to engage in some local man-hunting | guests= Daniella Baltodano as Celia Solis, Emily Bergl as Beth Young, Brian Austin Green as Keith Watson, Lainie Kazan as Maxine Rosen }} The Thing That Counts is What's Inside | date=October 17, 2010 | director=David Grossman | writer=Jason Ganzel | plot=Susan is horrified when she discovers that she has become the face of the provocative internet company she's been secretly working for and is now the cover model for their outdoor billboard ads; Gabrielle tells her coveted secret to the ladies; Renee finds out that Bree is a grandmother and uses it to her advantage in an attempt to steal Keith away and have him for herself; Lynette takes advantage of daughter Penny's generous offer to help look after the baby; and Paul purchases the home he shared with Mary Alice, against wife Beth's wishes | guests= Daniella Baltodano as Celia Solis, Emily Bergl as Beth Young, Brian Austin Green as Keith Watson, Lainie Kazan as Maxine Rosen, Joy Lauren as Danielle Katz) }} Let Me Entertain You | date=October 24, 2010 | director=Lonny Price | writer=Sara Parriott and Josann McGibbon | plot=Susan's days as a sexy internet sensation may be coming to an end after she angers an important client and incurs the wrath of her boss, Maxine; Renee and Gabrielle are headed for a smackdown after each of them reveals an intimate secret about the other to the wrong people; Bree finds herself exhausted by younger lover Keith's sexual stamina; Lynette is angry with Tom after he asks his mother to become the baby's nanny without talking it over with her first; and housewife Emma Graham (singer-songwriter Dana Glover) puts on a cabaret show -- with the aid of saxophonist Dave Koz -- with surprising results | guests= Max Carver as Preston Scavo, Brian Austin Green as Keith Watson, Lainie Kazan as Maxine Rosen }} Excited and Scared | date=October 31, 2010 | director=Jeff Greenstein | writer=Jeff Greenstein | plot=As Halloween approaches, Susan is forced to reveal her secret, sexy internet side job to a shocked Mike; Juanita becomes suspicious of Gabrielle's sudden interest in Grace; Lynette becomes concerned about Tom's mother's memory lapses; Bree learns a secret about Keith; and Paul is encouraged to take wife Beth out on a date in order to light a spark in their unromantic relationship. | guests= Daniella Baltodano as Celia Solis, Emily Bergl as Beth Young, Brian Austin Green as Keith Watson }} A Humiliating Business | date=November 7, 2010 | director=Larry Shaw | writer=Marco Pennette | plot=Susan can't afford M.J.'s favorite cereal and Bree meets Keith's parents, who are the same age as Bree. The father disapproves. The mother finds out Bree's going through her menopause and makes some snarky remarks about her at dinner. | guests= Orson Bean as Roy Bender, Emily Bergl as Beth Young, Brian Austin Green as Keith Watson, Harriet Sansom Harris as Felicia Tilman }} Sorry Grateful | date=November 14, 2010 | director=David Grossman | writer=Annie Weisman | plot=Bree learns something about Keith that scares her and Beth visits her mother in prison. The mother is furious, because Beth won't leave Paul. Guards have to drag her out of the room because she loses it. | guests= Daniella Baltodano as Celia Solis, Orson Bean as Roy Bender, Emily Bergl as Beth Young, Max Carver as Preston Scavo, Brian Austin Green as Keith Watson, Harriet Sansom Harris as Felicia Tilman }} Pleasant Little Kingdom | date=December 5, 2010 | director=Arlene Sanford | writer=Dave Flebotte | plot=An ICE detective is looking for Juanita's biological mother Carmen and he's making an investigation. When Gaby mistakenly introduces herself as Carmen while she's at her house, she's taken into custody; One of the men is planning to propose; Renee reminds Tom of their past; Bree and Keith take their psychotic friend out to a double date, when they discover this friend's escort for the night is Keith's fahter. | guests= Orson Bean (Roy Bender), Brian Austin Green (Keith Watson) }} Down the Block There's a Riot | date=December, 12th | director=Larry Shaw | writer=Bob Daily | plot=Paul sets his revenge plan in motion, causing (at least) one death; Someone, other than Lynette, learns about Tom and Renee's past, and this person does something unexpected with that info. This is the final episode of 2010, ending with a cliffhanger. Juanita learns that she was switched at birth. | guests= Orson Bean (Roy Bender), Emily Bergl (Beth Young), Max Carver (Preston Scavo), Brian Austin Green (Keith Watson), Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp) }} Assassins | date=January 2, 2011 | director=David Warren | writer=John Paul Bullock III | plot=In the aftermath of the riot, Paul finally finds out that Beth is Felicia Tilman's daughter. A therapist asks Carlos and Gabrielle to erase the departed Grace from their lives. Susan finds out that she needs to go to the hospital every 48 hours for treatment for her severity of her wounds. Meanwhile, Renee tells the secret between her and Tom to Lynette unaware that Lynette already knows. Elsewhere, police detectives try to find the mysterious gunman responsible for shooting Paul Young. | guests= Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Emily Bergl (Beth Young), Brian Austin Green (Keith Watson), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman), Kyle MacLachlan (Orson Hodge) }} Where Do I Belong? | date=January 9, 2011 | director=David Grossman | writer=David Schladweiler | plot=Susan's mother and aunt visit her at the hospital; Lynette plots revenge against Tom; Bree wants to be friends with Beth; Gabrielle becomes obsessed with getting Grace back. | guests= Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Emily Bergl (Beth Young), Max Carver (Preston Scavo), Brian Austin Green (Keith Watson), Dale Waddington Horowitz (Nurse), Cody Kasch (Zach Young), Dakin Matthews (Reverend Sikes), Lesley Ann Warren (Sophie Bremmer) }} I'm Still Here | date=January 16, 2011 | director=Lonny Price | writer=Josann McGibbon & Sara Parriott | plot= Bree finds out that a woman, who is looking for Keith, has a son that he knows nothing about; Susan tries to have a conversation during her dialysis treatment at the hospital; Stella, Lynette's mother, decides to marry a new boyfriend; an 8-year-old girl gets adopted by Bob and Lee; Gabrielle and Carlos get burgled by a carjacker. | guests= Polly Bergen (Stella Wingfield), Emily Bergl (Beth Young), Max Carver (Preston Scavo), Brian Austin Green (Keith Watson) }} Flashback | date=February 13, 2011 | director=Andrew Doerfer | writer=Matt Berry | plot=Lynette fights back when her mother) tries to force the Scavos to pose for a family portrait with her obnoxious new husband, Frank. Meanwhile, Susan is presented with a kidney donation from an unlikely source, Gabrielle refuses to confront her past while undergoing therapy to discover what's causing her underlying obsession with her doll, Bree continues to keep the existence of Keith's son a secret from him, and Mike reaches out to biological son Zach to see if he was involved in adopted father Paul's shooting. | guests=Polly Bergen (Stella Wingfield), Max Carver (Preston Scavo), Brian Austin Green (Stella Wingfield), Cody Kasch (Zach Young) }} Farewell Letter | date=TBA | director=David Grossman | writer=Marco Pennette | plot=Susan discovers the perks of being disabled; Lynette isn't happy when Porter and Preston bring girls to the house, so they take them to McCluskey's; Gaby and Carlos visit the village she grew up in for the funeral of her abusive stepfather. Gaby is treated as a celebrity, but ther's one person who doesn't like her; a nun, her former teacher. Back in the day she didn't believe her stepfather molested her... and she still doesn't. | guests=Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Orson Bean (Roy Bender), Emily Bergl (Beth Young), Max Carver (Preston Scavo), Brian Austin Green (Keith Watson), Cody Kasch (Zach Young) }} Searching | date= March 6, 2011 | director=TBA | writer=TBA | plot= Jenny Hunter-McDermott and Juanita Solis perform in a school talent show; Civil War reenactors interrupt Susan and Mike's lovemaking; When an ER clerk refuses to accept Beth's kidney for donation, she uses drastic measures; While on a date, Renee pays a waitress to babysit Paige. | guests=TBA }} Everything's Different, Nothing's Changed | date=TBA | director=TBA | writer=TBA | plot=Paul stands in the way of Susan receiving her kidney transplant, Tom passes up a lucrative job opportunity to continue working for Carlos, Andrew's escalating alcohol consumption worries Bree. | guests=TBA }} Moments in the Woods | date=TBA | director=TBA | writer=TBA | plot= One of the housewives takes another woman to an store filled with expensive women's clothes and teaches her how to order around the saleslady. Bree, Andrew, Carlos, and Gabrielle are at a cabin together; Carlos is furious at Andrew, as he's learned that Andrew was responsible for his mother's death. Guns are drawn, but before anything can happen, they're interrupted by a park ranger, who informs them that no one can leave until tomorrow. | guests=TBA }} 7x19 | date=TBA | director=TBA | writer=TBA | plot=TBA | guests=TBA }} 7x20 | date=TBA | director=TBA | writer=TBA | plot=TBA | guests=TBA }} 7x21 | date=TBA | director=TBA | writer=TBA | plot=TBA | guests=TBA }} 7x22 | date=TBA | director=TBA | writer=TBA | plot=TBA | guests=TBA }} 7x23 | date=TBA | director=TBA | writer=TBA | plot=TBA | guests=TBA }} 7x24 | date=May 2011 | director=TBA | writer=TBA | plot=TBA | guests=TBA }} Category:Seasons Category:Season Seven Season 07